generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Federation (NCC-75838)
Vanessa Ann Lucifel]] The USS Federation (NCC-75838) was the flagship of the 14th fleet. Commissioned in 2379 she was initially given command to was escorted back to Starbase 140, to join the 14th Fleet. Shortly after, the Federation headed to the Bellatrix system to deal with several pirate ships attacking a convoy of freighters. Then at Benayi III, the Federation stumbled on a pirate staging area to hide stolen Klingon Birds-of-Prey. 2387 The Federation received a distress call from Starbase 140, but arrived too late. The Shockwave Incident that left the starbase defenseless, also caused wide spread damage to the shipyards which took the full brunt of the blast, destroying all the drydocks. The Federation, , and assisted in system defense, and rebuild. The USS Fuller filled in for the Federation at this time. Admiral Vanessa Lucifel assigned her husband Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel to head a rebuilding program in orbit over Cestus III of the yards. In the commotion, a pirate prisoner Nova escaped. The Federation went in pursuit of an errant warp signature in hopes of finding her. The trail got cold and they returned to Starbase 140 to take on new crewmembers. On the way, they would encounter an Zentradi ship. The Federation was overwhelmed with their weapons and left stranded until the USS Victoria came to the rescue. The Federation had two visit by Q, in both cases leaving more riddles then answers to the Zentradi problem. Tensions with increase pirate activities put a strain on the Klingon-Federation relations. After returning the remaining crew of the IKV O'Klath from the Denias System, relations were once again opened. The Federation successfully rescued 347 crewmen from four freighters caught in a gaseous anomaly in the Delta Triangle. While at Cardassia on a relief mission, Admiral Ashley Morgan was abducted by a radical Cardassian extremist in fear that the Federation was allowing the Cardassian government to rebuild its same distrustful system that brought the planet to its destruction. It was later revealed that the Cardassian government knew of the extremist plot, and used the situation for the Federation to eliminate their threat. Admiral Vanessa Lucife negotiated a peaceful release of her First Officer, and then stated that Federation aid will end to Cardassia unless all the people have a voice in the new government. 2388 The Federation lead an armada to capture the smuggler Juraan, but an communiqué from Starbase 140 identifying that the spies were Lt Eric Kramer, and Captain Candela Greene, made them alter course to Ceti Alpha V. There the Federation beamed aboard Commander Teshurr, Captain Candela Greene, and Lt Eric Kramer from the runaway pirate ship. It was later found out that Nova was posing as the Captain, and Lt Kramer was abducted, and swapped en route to Starbase 140 with a clone and he was the spy that they have been searching for. 2389 The Federation traveled to the Tholian Assembly to discuss the disposition of Cestus IV, stating they claim mining rights of recently found dilithium deposits. The contract held no legal claim and was merely a stalling tactic to divert the Federation away from Starbase 140, and launch an attack. The Federation became the first victim of the Tholian Reflex Weapon fired by their Tholian Battle cruiser. In the attack Lieutenant Winston Ashmore was killed, and Ensign Bejal Pradan was mortally injured, as well as Admiral Lucifel. A visit from Q would ressurect her stating that she is possibly the only hope for the Galaxy. The Federation would pull together without a warp core, and start it's journey home, until the USS Columbia (NCC-74002) would come to her aid, and tow her safely back to Starbase 140. 2390 Fleet Admiral Vanessa Ann Lucifel steps down, and Captain Sonya Gomez takes command of the Federation Bridge personnel * - Commanding officer: Sonya Gomez 2390- * - First Officer/Executive Officer: Rey Drek 2390- * - Chief Medical Officer: Alyssa Ogawa-Powell 2388- * - Flight Controller: Saghi Meru 2389- * - Chief of Operations: T'hpok 2389- * - Chief Engineer: M'pel 2389- * - Tactical Officer: Troy Jensen 2388- * - Counselor : Bejal Pradan 2389- Specifications The Federation utilizes many of the same features of earlier starships, but was built with all the most modern components. Its 16 phaser arrays and 4 quick fire torpedo launchers make it a formidable foe. Against Zentradi ships it has proven that it can hold its own. Its improved Class-M warp core provides enough power to maintain Warp 9.99 for 36 hours. Shuttles The Federation utilizes 5 shuttles. * 2 Type-11 (Archer (01),Surak (02)) * 1 Type-9 (Apollo (03)) * 1 Type-8 (Triton (04)) * 1 Type-18 (Caprice (05)) * Also kept are 5 auxiliary craft :: 2 Shadow type 2 seat fighters ::: One of which is Admiral Ashley Morgan Excalibur-103 :: 1 Argos shuttle :: 1 Captain yacht The Archer :: 1 Workbee Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Deception * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External links * Star Trek Generation Fleet Forum * Star Trek Crusader Comics Category:Federation Starship Category:Soveriegn class starships Category:14th Fleet starships Category:Star Trek Crusader